


72 hours

by Neutralchaos



Series: These are just terrible and I should not be left to my own devices. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bets & Wagers, Crack, M/M, seriously, that brock thinks are awesome, what is a consistent writing style?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a bet with Brock that can't get one phone number. Brock says Challenge accepted! Loser owes the winner 72 hours of whatever the winner wants.</p>
<p>"Brock’s first target was a lovely young woman ( if she’s older than 20, I’ll eat my own boots),  with the tiniest tits. Coming up beside her, he tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, once he was sure he had it he made sure to very obviously look her  up and down before he opened his mouth for the first and last, he thought cockily, line of the evening.</p>
<p>“Do you have a map? Because I want to have sex with you”, were the words out that spilled out his mouth before he was treated to her (rapidly) retreating figure. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	72 hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible. I am a terrible person for writing this. I have no idea what I'm doing and I should be stopped.

    " Alright, lemme get this straight." Brock said, looking over at the taller man skeptically, “if I manage to get just ONE phone number tonight, You gotta do whatever I want for 3 days?""Yep", Jack said popping the p out for added effect," but the same goes for me if you don't." Brock narrowed his eyes as he sized up Jack for a moment, the other man looked entirely too smug about this entire thing. " Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door, " let's get outta here so we can get the thing started."

* * *

 

        The bar that Jack had chosen ( because _of fucking course he had to choose the bar.)_ was ( thankfully) busy. Reading the sign in the doorway he saw some band called ‘The Avengers’ ( _and what kind of fucking stupid name was that?)_  were playing. Turning to Jack he asked, “so, guys, girls? Any preference on who i get this number from?” He finished with a smirk planted firmly on his face. Jack raised his eyebrow, looked Brock right in eye and calmly stated “ your choice, I really don’t fucking care.” _Asshole_  Brock thought as he turned around and started to leave Jack behind. Well tried to. The dickbag was following him to the bar, _don’t ever let him find out the names you call him in your head._ “ you need something?” he called behind to Jack. “ just gonna grab a drink, while I watch you fail.” Came the reply. _Oh fuck you._  And with that Brock set out, determined to win, just rub Jack’s face in it.

* * *

   Brock’s first target was a lovely young woman ( _if she’s older than 20, I’ll eat my own boots),_  with the tiniest tits. Coming up beside her, he tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, once he was sure he had it he made sure to very obviously look her  up and down before he opened his mouth for the first _and last,_ he thought cockily, line of the evening.“Do you have a map? Because I want to have sex with you”, were the words out that spilled out his mouth before he was treated to her (rapidly) retreating figure.

_Fuuuuuuuuck._  Looking back at Jack, he saw the other man smirking into his whiskey, trying to nonchalance, he shrugged one shoulder as if to say that he was just getting warmed up. He directed his attention back to the floor, because he really didn’t need to see if Jack had believed him or not.  Finding his next victim, he set out with a new determination.

* * *

 

“Bet you 100 dollars you can't turn me hetero." A drink was thrown into his face.

 

“Breathe if you're horny. Alright! Score!” a loud scoff and a “better luck next time” called over a shoulder.

 

"Secret Service, ma'am. I need to do a full body cavity search. National security, you know." Doubling over as the elbow hit him right in the gut, he caught a flash of red hair sauntering away from him.

 

"My magical watch says you don't know who I am..." another drink, this time dumped onto his hair.

 

"I may not be the prettiest girl/most handsome guy in here, but I'm the only one talking to you." He could hear Jack laughing at him now, and he was on the other side of room.

  


"Do you work at the post office?  Because I see you checking out my package.”

 

“Call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your Bedrock"

  


“I'm like a Rubik's Cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get. Wait! Fuck no, come back please?” as a brunette with a carefully trimmed goatee just laughed at him, " Okay, uhh, Got It!  I wrote the dictionary on my cock last night if you come to my house I'll put some words in your mouth!.” The man was now doubled over, trying to catch his breath. When he finally managed to breath  again he just patted Brock on the cheek and walked away. _For fucks sakes!_  Brock thought, Starting to get desperate. _That’s strike number 9. What the fuck is wrong with me tonight?_

* * *

 

"I have a job for you but it might "blow" was delivered to a brunette with long hair and a dead eyed stare. “Come on! Please? That one was good” he whined when faced with an eyebrow raised. “Okay please, I just need to get one  number tonight. It doesn’t even have to be yours! Just a number. Please?” The brunette still said nothing and now stood with his arms crossed, and expression closed off, while Brock begged.

 

This time Brock walked away, in an attempt to preserve his dignity. He was pretty sure that Jack was already planning out The next 3 days for Brock, after that little display. A shudder went down his spine, and he knew if he didn’t procure a number soon, he was going to be living in a literal hell. Breathing in deep, he took one last look around in the hope that there was someone that didn’t get the memo by now to stay away from him- _BINGO,_ he thought as he spotted a tall blonde man who looked like he was literally the definition of perfection, standing by himself over by the speakers for the band. _Fuck I hope I get his number..._ Brock thought, _Maybe give him a call even._ That would show Jack, or maybe not, as the blonde exuded a certain nativity about him. Sidling up next to him Brock held out his hand, “ hey, I'm Brock.”

Looking down at him the blonde shyly took his hand and simply said  “ Steve”.

“Nice to meet you Steve, soooo…did  You know that you have 206 bones in your body?”

“I actually did” came the reply, accompanied by a look of confusion at the odd topic.

“Did you want one more?” Brock asked with a leering look at the blonde. Steve spluttered and turned red and made as if to run away. “Wait,” Brock said quickly, “look I will give twenty dollars to give me a number, any number, It doesn’t have to be yours, I just need to get a phone number tonight or else I lose a bet I really shouldn’t have made.”

Steve just sighed and for a moment it looked like Brock might actually win this thing, as he pulled out a pen and motioned for Brock to give him his arm. “ This is the number for the Band’s fan-line” Steve said as he wrote it down. Brock looked around quickly and when he didn’t see Jack right away, he shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled the money. “Here,” he said thrusting the money in Steve’s direction, “ thanks, you have no idea how much trouble you just pulled me out of.” He whispered before taking off in the direction of the bar, hoping that Jack hadn’t decided to leave him there.

* * *

 

Reaching the bar Brock took a look around and spotted Jack coming back from the direction of the bathroom. Brock smirked when they made eye contact, and held up his arm in victory. Jack just simply smirked right back at him  and upon reaching him, grabbed his arm and gave the digits written down on it a long slow once over.

“You did it,” he drawled, and Brock shivered a little , because he KNEW that tone. That was the voice Jack used when Brock did something wrong and was up to eyeballs in shit. The last time that tone had come out Brock had lost one of Jack’s favorite books.  instead of telling him, he ran out to the bookstore, bought a new one and prayed that Jack couldn’t tell the difference. Spoiler alert. He could. Brock couldn’t sit down for the 2 days after that. Well let it be said (more than likely on his gravestone after this) that Brock Rumlow was a ballsy bastard. “Yep. took a few tries but my undeniable charm won out.” Jack’s smirk grew even wider at that. _Does he know? No. there is no way he can know._  Brock thought.

“Oh yeah?” Jack said, “ what’d you say to get that?”

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Brock’s eyes darted around the room looking for a way out, before he forced himself to cool it and just tell Jack the truth( _ish)_ “ I just introduced myself and asked if I could I have his number.”

Jack ran his tongue over his teeth, “ yeah? What’s his name?”

“Steve”

Jack nodded, like he was going to drop it. Brock let a small breath thinking for a moment he dodged a bullet and was going to win the bet. In fact Jack let him think that all the way to the door and out into the parking lot. They had reached the alley they cut through getting to the bar before Brock found himself being spun around and his back being slammed into the hard brick wall.

Opening his eyes _and when the fuck did I close them?_  He looked up into jack’s face. _And oh fuck_  Brock was both terrified and turned on by the expression he found there. Jack leaned in close and whispered “ You cheated.” not a question, like he was stating a fact. And who was Brock trying to kid? He was stating  a fact. _Shit._ instead of denying it, because he had learned not to try and lie his way of trouble a looong time ago, he asked “ How the fu-” but was cut off by Jack pressing one big palm over Brock’s mouth.

“See, here’s what gonna happen. I win. You owe me 3 days of whatever the fuck I want, And because you Cheated I think I should get another 72 hours on top of that. Don’t you?” He said almost conversationally, like he Cared about Brock’s opinion. All brock could reply with was a muffled “MMMPH” Jack nodded, grabbed the back of Brock’s neck and started to haul him towards his bike. “ I really hope it was worth it.” he said as he started the bike, “because these next 6 days are going to be a lot of fun. For me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ neutralchaos915


End file.
